Mon Colonel
by Calamithy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, de la faute de Dame Coquillette d'ailleurs c'est pour elle et Spéciale Dédicace à mon Petit Padawan Shinoyasumi :p Résumé : C'est difficile de discuter avec son Colonel quand celui-ci est occupé... Comment faire fondre la glace ? XD


**Disclai****mers**** : Pas à moi**

**Spéciale dédicace pour mon Petit Padawan, Shinoyasumi que j'ai eu au téléphone aujourd'hui et que ça fait longtemps ! Et c'est quand on parle aux gens plus d'une heure au téléphone qu'on s'aperçoit à quel point ils nous ont manqué ¤ câline très fort ¤**

**Avertissement : c'est quand même osé dans les dialogues, extrêmement subjectif et en même temps... héhéhéhé. Et oui ça a encore été fait en 30 minutes, ça se prend pas au sérieux et ça a plein de tiroirs, bon comme d'hab quoi. Tout peut être pris dans un sens comme dans l'autre (sans mauvais jeu de mot :p)  
**

**Rating : T.**

**Genre : le genre dialogue-histoire courte (et oui encore) pour Dame Coquillette (et oui ENCORE XD) parce qu'elle m'a laissé une review et qu'il y avait une phrase toute particulière dedans et que j'ai un problème, quand je tique sur une phrase il faut que j'écrive quelque chose autour. Je l'avais prévenue ce matin... et... voilà XD ¤ biz biz d'une petite mascotte ¤ J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout à toi !  
**

**Micis**** : à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement ! Je dois répondre encore à Lysa et j'ai fini !  
**

* * *

**_Mon _Colonel**

-

**Bureau de Colonel Maxwell, 11h30, Paris, AC 205 (25 ans), le 5 juillet 2008  
**

-

- Maxwell.

- C'est moi. Tu es parti vite ce matin.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Dans tous les sens, Duo.

- Je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Dans tous les sens, Heero. D'un côté tu as mis toute tes compétences professionnelles pour …

- Te faire jouir de mes connaissances en matière de… relaxation.

- C'est ça. De l'autre…

- ""Colonel Maxwell ?""

- Une minute, Lieutenant.

- Occupé ?

- D'où le « pas tellement le choix », 'Ro. Je suis en réunion stratégique avec mon équipe.

- En gros tu donnes les lignes directrices et tu leur fait croire que vous avez décidé ensemble et en bonne intelligence. Vive la com dans les organisations gouvernementales paramilitaires.

- Le brainstorming, y a que ça de vrai, tu le sais.

- A d'autres, Maxwell.

- Bien _mon_ Colonel. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Besoin d'un point de vue éclairé ?

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça, Duo.

- Par ton titre ?

- Par le « mon »

- Et par l'aval, tu... apprécies… cet angle d'attaque ?

- Mon mont dans ton aval jusqu'à la cime, Colonel Maxwell. C'est le meilleur angle d'attaque. Le positionnement le plus...

- … dynamique ?

- Dyna…mite, Duo.

- Il est vrai que d'un point de vue technique, cet angle semble le plus… probant pour pénétrer la zone.

- Tu m'allumes.

- Je restitue les faits, _mon_ Colonel.

- Rien que d'y penser... Hmm… heureusement qu'il n'y a personne avec moi, j'aurais du mal à leur faire croire que la trace pâle sur mon bureau est la mayo de mon sandwich au thon.

- Cependant…

- Rejoins-moi, Duo, je te laisserais la moitié de mon sandwich. Je te laisserais même lécher la mayonnaise à même le pain, comme tu aimes.

- … Cependant il n'y a pas eu assez de statistique pour confirmer ou infirmer les résultats de la veille, _mon_ Colonel.

- Il y a surtout une vraie incompatibilité au niveau des emplois du temps qui rendra difficile une quelconque réitération de l'action si on ne fait rien pour.

- C'est vrai. Et le manque d'expérience…

- Quel manque d'expérience ?

- Le manque d'expérience probante, _mon_ Colonel, qui permettrait d'envisager de débloquer d'éventuels fonds.

- Une enquête tout en profondeur pourra déterminer la pertinence de la méthode et me laisser une deuxième chance.

- Tout à fait. Encore faudrait-il que ça en vaille la peine.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, Duo.

- Une mémoire de RW 100 pour 100 effaçable, _mon_ Colonel. Semble adéquate pour le peu de temps que cette première… exploration a duré.

- Je t'ai mis la tête à l'envers, Maxwell.

- Je te l'accorde, _mon_ Colonel. Et c'est réciproque.

- ""Colonel Maxwell ?""

- Je vous rejoins, Lieutenant, avancez dans vos propositions.

- ""Nous avons terminé, Colonel Maxwell.""

- Parfait, alors j'arrive. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de revenir me chercher.

- ""… Bien mon Colonel.""

- C'est Sheppard, c'est ça ?

- Oui, 'Ro.

- Dis-lui d'aller de se faire foutre ou passe-le moi. Cette mouche à merde ne pense qu'à ton cul.

- Et pas toi, peut-être ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Maxwell, je ne suis ni insensible, ni aveugle. Et je ne pense pas qu'à ça, parce que ô joie, contrairement aux apparences je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

- Ma mémoire RW a tendance à oublier ce fait indéniable. Il faut dire que tes actions sont parfois très discutables, _mon_ Colonel.

- Je ne veux pas que tu effaces les traces de nos dernières actions.

- Je ne sais pas si cette mission exige que l'on investisse dans une sorte de disque dur externe. Pas sûr que certaines informations aient besoin d'être stockées.

- Pas sûr que ça n'en vaille pas la peine, Duo…

- Ce sera difficile de convaincre l'Etat-Major avec si peu d'éléments. Si probants soient-ils, _mon_ Colonel.

- Pour le cas qui nous concerne, tu es l'Etat-Major, Maxwell.

- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que ce sera difficile.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si on a mal choisi notre moment pour… nous défrustrer.

- Mauvais timing, je te l'accorde, _mon_ Colonel.

- Mais on ne choisit pas.

- Non, on ne choisit pas, _mon_ Colonel.

- J'admets avoir apprécié les toutes premières conclusions de cette mission commune.

- Mission pour le moins… nocturne.

- J'admets avoir particulièrement approuvé ton raisonnement : « zéro patience, t'as pas dû bouffer assez de carottes. Bouffe la mienne, ça te rendra aimable, 'Ro ».

- Dont acte.

- J'admets avoir apprécié ma bouche en rogne contre tes lèvres qui grognent.

- J'admets avoir été surpris d'avoir été pris… au mot, _mon_ Colonel. On m'écoute rarement.

- J'admets avoir apprécié mon corps entre tes cuisses et le tien sur mon ventre, Duo.

- J'admets qu'il y avait un tigron dans le moteur, _mon_ Colonel, que j'étais entre dommage, en rage et en nage.

- J'admets que ça a été très court mais trop intense, Duo.

- J'admets que tu as raison sur ce point, _mon_ Colonel.

- J'admets que l'appel de Réléna Peacecraft, si urgent fut-il avait de quoi couper le contact. Voire tout contact.

- Très mauvais timing…

- Mais j'ai ma clé et je compte m'en servir.

- Je changerais éventuellement de voiture, _mon_ Colonel. Utiliser le même véhicule, la même stratégie pour arriver au même résultat, si intense soit-il, ne présente aucun intérêt.

- Je crochèterais ta nouvelle serrure pour te montrer mon tigre, Duo et faire feuler ton moteur.

- Si c'est pour faire la même chose…

- Je veux toute une nuit avec toi, Duo.

- Avec nos emplois du temps ?

- On peut s'arranger ?

- De toute façon, ce genre de chose ne se voit que dans les salles obscures, _mon_ Colonel. Et ils coupent au montage pour rendre l'action crédible.

- Ta voix… Envie de te mettre dans les _anales_.

- Désolé mais si pour cette mission il faut le bac, il te faudra un autre coéquipier, vu que je n'y connais rien. Tu repasseras pour les _annales_. Peut-être en candidat libre serais-je plus crédible ?

- Tu es pris. Et bien infiltré.

- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été informé de cette nouvelle avancée, d'autant que je suis concerné, _mon_ Colonel. Et dépêche-toi, mes hommes s'impatientent, je m'isole depuis trop longtemps.

- _Ton_ préposé homme s'impatiente aussi.

- Mon…

- On va la refaire autrement. J'ai trouvé hier soir à la fois génial et minable et j'aimerais bien recommencer différemment, faire les choses à l'endroit.

- 69… année à supprimer du calendrier ?

- Tu veux ma mort ?

- Non, _mon_ Colonel.

- Veux-tu être pris, Duo ?

- Je ne suis pas pour la capture, _mon_ Colonel.

- Veux-tu être infiltré, Duo ?

- Je ne suis pas pour l'invasion, _mon_ Colonel.

- Veux-tu boire un verre, discuter sans témoins et mots entre parenthèses, sans téléphone et sans départ-arrêté de précoces que j'ai honte parce qu'on n'est plus des ados, de ce qu'il se passe entre nous… et plus si affinités ?

- Hmm…

- ""Colonel Maxwell ?""

- Sheppard…

- Putain, Sheppard, c'est au choix mon pied ou mon blâme au cul pour insubordination. Ca fait dix fois qu'il te dit de dégager tu imprimes ou tu as un bourrage papier ? Trace ta route avant que je t'explose.

- … A vos ordres Colonel Yuy.

- … Tu n'étais pas obligé de me hurler dans les oreilles, Heero.

- Me rachèterai. Mais au moins l'autre sangbite a compris et déguerpi. Tout du moins il a intérêt.

- Sangbite ?

- Une sangsue qui ne pense pas qu'au sang.

- … Bref, le bleu-bite est droit comme un i et de dos, ne tourne plus la tête vers moi pour voir où j'en suis… je pense que tu l'as surpris, le pauvre.

- Je ferais pire s'il me gonfle plus que je ne le suis déjà. Alors, cette proposition ?

- Manger plutôt que boire, Heero, tes conclusions – et ton sandwich au thon m'ont ouvert l'appétit.

- Thon, avec beaucoup de mayonnaise. Ton préféré. Et il en reste la moitié.

- Le meilleur moyen de faire venir la cavalerie… dans ton bureau. Je ramène le dessert.

- Ah, ce n'était pas toi ?

- Si affinités, _mon_ Colonel. Je n'ai pas encore effacé le départ-arrêté même s'il était somme toute aussi mignon que frustrant. Il ne faut quand même pas aller trop vite.

- Hn. Et quel est le dessert ?

- Oh tu me connais. Plein de couches, plein de crème, bien fondant et saupoudré de sucre glace.

- Hm… dans ce cas je me ferais un plaisir de te lécher le mille-feuille, **_mon_** Colonel.

- Oh, j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça…

- Tu es _mon_ Colonel, Duo. L'acidité du citron, la fraîcheur de la glace, la force de la vodka. _Mon_ Colonel. A savourer sans modération.

- Tu me parlais de « cime » tout à l'heure… Si le dessert est à ton goût, je me ferais un plaisir… de descendre sur ta montagne… _mon_ Colonel…

- Finis-moi…

- Oui, 'Ro…

- … cette réunion, Duo…

- Donne-moi dix minutes…

- Tu viens, hein ?

- Je ne suis pas un déserteur, _mon_ Colonel…

-

_Le Colonel peut être une douceur alcoolisée, un haut gradé dans l'armée._

_Mon Colonel peut être une manière respectueuse de s'adresser à sa hiérarchie._

_Mais à grade égal..._

_**Mon** Colonel signifie que l'on parle doux à cet homme si fort qui vous enivre comme la plus sucrée, la plus addictive et la plus dangereuse des liqueurs._

-

-

-

**OWARI**

* * *

XD

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Dame Coquillette :p (c'est de ta faute !! T'avais qu'à pas écrire ce que t'as écrit dans ta review XD)

Merci et à peluche'

Mithy ¤ de retour chez elle... jusqu'au 11 juillet XDXDXD ¤


End file.
